WISH願い
by Hirahirari
Summary: Okita Birthday Special ONESHOT. OkitaxOC. Birthday Fanfic*The wish Okita prays for on Tanabata is...


Special Fan-fic for Sougo's birthday!  
>Here you have it, enjoy~ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ ～Hirari<p>

* * *

><p>Wish<p>

"I hope my love becomes mutual with the one I love"

The green bamboo leaves sway with the wind.  
>Many other coloured Tanzaku cards that are tied to the leaves also wavers amongst the sky.<p>

"...there."  
>That was what I breathlessly murmur as I finish scrawling my words upon a pink, rectangle Tanzaku card.<p>

Today is 7th of July. The day of the Tanabata.

The huge bamboo tree that is in the Shinsengumi headquarters had been put up by commander Kondo.  
>The Tanabata tree is decorated with multiple colourful Tanzaku cards, full of wishes of each Shinsengumi member.<br>Some of the wishes that I read aloud, makes me chuckle.

"I want to go to the Olympics through my badminton –Yamazaki Sagaru"

"Otae-san I LOVE YOU –Kondo Isao"

All are just like how they are, and it reminds me of how I like the Shinsengumi.  
>I am the only woman in the headquarters.<br>When I first came here, I had been a little nervous and lonely; but that kind of feeling had been long forgotten after the warm treatment I had gotten from everyone here.

"Pretty please!"  
>I tie my Tanzaku card in a relatively high position of the Tanabata tree and put my hands together to pray with my all.<br>It is already 10 at night.  
>Everybody had been writing their wishes at noon, but my wish is very embarrassing, so I had planned to quietly sneak upon it and tie mine at this time of night.<p>

The stars seem to shine and scatter brightly across the night sky.

_I wonder if Princess Ori and Hikoboshi were able to meet each other_

I think about such things as I look up at the sky.

_It's sad... but so beautiful._

_To be able to see your love only once a year...__  
><em>_If it were me, I probably won't be able to stand it...__  
><em>_But because of that distance, the love as deep and their excitement of being able to meet at this date, seems very beautiful and impressing._

_...omg, I'm starting to sound like a maiden in love._

_Well... I _am _in love._

"Even just _thinking _that is embarrassing..." I murmur under my breath as I look up at the stars which are ever so bright.

"What are you doing at this time of the hour?"  
>From the sudden that voice that comes from behind...<br>...to that lazy voice that belongs to a certain someone, I can't stop the leaping heart of mine as I slowly force myself to turn around.

"Okita-san..."

He seems to just have just had a bath. He has dripping wet hair and is wearing a loose indoor wear nagashi.  
>Wearing a confused look, he stares at me while lightly drying his hair with the towel that sits on his shoulders.<br>Even this sight makes me gawk at him.

It's because of his slight tinged cheeks that you only get to see after he's taken a bath, and the lightly worn nagashi that shows a part of his bare chest.  
>I avert my gaze in embarrassment.<p>

"Oh yea, I haven't written anything on this yet..."  
>Coming up right beside me in the garden, he takes a Tanzaku card in his hand from the Tanabata tree.<p>

It is Yamazaki's Tanzaku card, and as Okita-san reads it, a small smirk appears upon his lips.  
>He then takes away the pen I had been holding.<p>

"...?"

As I wonder what he's doing and stare into his hand and find that he is writing:

"Reject"

...on Yamazaki's Tanzaku card.

_Okita-san... Yamazaki-san will be upset if you do that..._I think as a forced wry smile plays upon my lips.

Yamazaki-san's Tanzaku card that had 'Reject' written in big letters, sways softly against the wind once again.

"Are you not intending to write one for yourself, Okita-san?" I ask as I stop Okita-san's hand that is now reaching out for Commander Kondo's Tanzaku card and instead, handing him a light blue Tanzaku card for himself.

He takes that card in his hand and stare at it for about 3 seconds before glancing towards me.

"...what about you?"

_Meaning have I already written one for myself?_

To the blunt question asked, I play a small smile and turn my face away.

"...that is a secret."

When I turn back with a broad smile, he stares at me dubiously.

_But really... this is an answer I just can't tell._

"Whaat? That makes me more curious!" Okita-san says slightly pouting, annoyed.  
>He leans in towards me and bores his eyes into mine.<br>The wet hair that fall right before his huge eyes is just so hot that my cheeks flush involuntarily.

_Jeez. I really wish he understands how enticing he can be..._

I naturally turn my eyes away because just with his stare, my heart is about to flip out of my ribcage.  
>The summer wind is usually warm, but today is rather a cool breeze.<p>

_Okita-san's hair is wet and if he stays out too long, he's probably going to catch a cold, isn't he..._

"Quickly write up your wish and let's head back inside or else you'll catch a cold," I call out as I power-walk into the headquarters first.

"Yea..." Okita-san mumbles as he never takes his eyes off his Tanzaku card like he's engaging himself in a staring competition with it.

_Can't count on Okita-san writing anything but sadistic thoughts..._I think with a chuckle as I glance back at his back.

* * *

><p>Today is 8th July.<br>The gleaming hot sun smiles at us.

"Good morning."  
>The person I see first this morning, is Hijikata-san.<p>

"...mornin'," the slightly still dozy Hijikata-san greets back.  
>I assume that he is off work today as I observe him in his black nagashi, who stops his feet before the garden that has the bamboo tree planted.<p>

"Oh, right. Yesterday was Tanabata, wasn't it..."

"Hadn't you written anything on the Tanzaku card?" I had asked and got a response of, "do I seem like a person would actually write something down?"

_To be truthful, I cannot imagine Hijikata-san write a wish upon a card. It was so out of his character._

"Well that's true," I say with a chuckle, to which Hijikata-san joins before heading towards the hall.  
>The Tanzaku cards dance along with the wind, which had been since last night.<p>

_Oh yea... I wonder what Okita-san had written._

Last night, after Okita-san had written his wish, he hadn't told me what he had written down.

_"It's a secret"_

I don't know if he had imitated me or not, but he had tied his Tanzaku card way up high upon the Tanabata tree.

_I'm reeeeally curious._

Right now I'm supposed to be hanging the washing... but...

_...just a peek!_

I step out into the garden and go on my tippy toes, trying to reach out and find Okita-san's Tanzaku card.

"Ummmm...oh, there!"  
>Just looking at his writing...<br>Just looking at his name...  
>Just that... and my heart skips a beat.<p>

I stay rooted to the ground as I can't take my eyes off the light blue Tanzaku card that dances along with the wind.

"I wish my love becomes mutual with the one I love"

It is a wish that doesn't suit him at all.

_It's almost exactly the same as mine..._

I feel my heart constrict just a little bit.

"What are you doing, slacking off the washing?"  
>Letting out a small gasp, I turn around towards the source of voice.<br>An unusual sight of Okita-san, awake and wearing his uniform at this hour.

_Jeez, it's the 8th and he hasn't even taken a day off work._

"Okita-san," I smile softly and say his name, to which I gain a facial expression that makes my heart constrict in excitement.  
>I avert my gaze from not being able to endure such a cute expression.<p>

"...did you read it?" Okita-san asks looking a bit grim as he scratches his head.  
>I give him a bright smile.<br>As if he read my thoughts from that, he folds his arms and walks up to me and stands beside me.

"Your wish, I hope it comes true."  
>Naturally, my eyes turn into a downcast.<br>I see Okita-san glancing towards me, who had quietly said those words, within my vision.

"...well, that's up to you."

I raise my head towards those quietly said words.  
>As I stare at him blankly, blinking my eyes, I see his side on face slightly flushing.<p>

"Ah...um, O-Okita-san?"

"...what?"

"...H-happy Birthday."

Without much thought put into it, I bluntly blurt out those words.

_What kind of timing was that!__  
><em>_I am SUCH an IDIOT!_

_Look, see? Okita-san doesn't know what kind of face expression to put!_

"Well, thanks. ...Ever heard of the word 'timing'?"

"Um, yes...well, yes of course, um..."  
>Sliding his gaze to the side, Okita-san scratches his cheek with an index finger and then sighs deeply.<p>

And well... me?  
>Words that come out from my mouth, makes no sense and from the frantic panic I have, my eyes start to water.<p>

_It... depends on me... which means that, um, uh..._

"To put it simply, what do you actually mean?"  
>I am not really a smart person so if he doesn't tell me properly, I can't fully understand.<br>Forcing a wry smile, I look into his face with an unbelievably unstable emotional heart and mind.

To that, he takes one glance towards me before saying the words.

"...It means I love you."

It wasn't his usual lazy voice, but words that had been said really fast.  
>But I hadn't missed a word he said.<br>It was because I had been able to hear the words that I had been longing to hear for so long, right now.  
>The two wishes that had been written on Tanabata had just become reality right now.<p>

_Was Princess Ori and Hikoboshi able to see each other?__  
><em>_I will believe in him who believes in the word 'destiny', forever_

"_Really_. Okita-san. Happy Birthday."

"...yea."

My cheeks flush red when he gives me a genuinely warm smile that I now know, that it is only meant for me.

* * *

><p>I hope it was an okay story.ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ<br>Happy Birthday Sougo!  
>I will always love you! Lol.<p>

Thank you very much for reading


End file.
